priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 98 - Playing Three Roles Alone Is Hard!
Playing Three Roles Alone Is Hard! is the 9th episode of the third season of the PriPara anime series and the 98th episode in the series overall. It aired on May 31st, 2016. Summary As all three girls from SoLaMi♡SMILE got their Super Cyalume Coord, the first Divine Idol Grand Prix is about to take place. Meanwhile, Kanon and Usacha, who are preparing for the first three person concert of Triangle, reminisce about the time when they first met ... Plot Meganee makes an announcement about the Divine Idol Grand Prix with SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe vowing to come out on top. Kanon, whose secret identity has been revealed as Non Manaka, but only to the audience, also plans to enter the Grand Prix. She and Usacha both meet at their secret hideout where they recall how they first met. Non is sitting in her room studying when her Priticket appears. She is overjoyed that she can now enter Pripara and have a chance at surpassing her sister as an idol. She also reveals her plan to form a team consisting of the perfect Lovely, Cool and Pop idol. Non goes to Pripara and transforms into her idea of the perfect Lovely idol, Kanon. Meanwhile Usacha graduates from mascot school and goes to Pripara hoping to surpass her brother as a manager. Both Non's and Usacha's desire to surpass their older siblings brings them together. Non tells Usacha about her idea of the perfect team, but Usacha is worried about finding the idols to fit. Non also receives her upgraded mic during the Divine Idol system update, along with a Lovely Divine Jewel. One day, while helping Laala take care of Jewlulu, Non also receives a Cool and Pop Divine Jewel. Non shows Usacha, who confirms she can use them to become a Pop and Cool idol but only one at a time. Non, however, has an idea; after speaking to Meganee about the hologramation system, Non transforms into Junon and Pinon and records holograms of each. Then, with the help of two small hologram projection spheres, Usacha is able to project 3D holograms of Junon and Pinon to accompany Kanon on stage. Triangle makes their debut live, and afterwards are taken to the Divine Idol Stage to receive a Super Cyalume Coord. SoLaMi Smile is shocked at Triangle's skill as they rank up to Major Class. Dressing Pafe also vow to up their game and receive their own Super Cyalume Coords. Major Events * It's revealed that Junon and Pinon are also Non. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Kuma * Usagi * Jewlulu * Jewlie (Kami Challenge) * Non Manaka * Kanon * Junon * Pinon * Meganee Akai * Faruru (Cameo) * Gaaruru (Cameo) * Aroma Kurosu (Cameo) * Mikan Shiratama (Cameo) * Love Tochiotome (Cameo) * Hanana Kozono (Cameo) * Chanko (Cameo) * Cosmo Hojo (Cameo) * Ajimi Kiki * Ham (Cameo) Trivia * The Kami Idol Challenge was used by Triangle in this episode. ** It is the first time that a unit performs the Kami Idol Challenge instead of a single idol. * The members of Triangle all ranked up to Major class. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes